


【团兵】狱门调教（9~10章）

by Saviel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:11:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5832079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saviel/pseuds/Saviel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>完全没肉又扭曲的两章。。</p>
<p>超自然系列，避雷</p>
            </blockquote>





	【团兵】狱门调教（9~10章）

（9）

“我实在太喜欢你现在这副表情了，利威尔。”

“不……不可能，”利威尔的目光紧紧盯在他的脸上，不自觉往后退了几步，深深的恐惧笼罩着他，利威尔又去看躺在地上的男人，很快得到了确认，”你不是埃尔文，你究竟是谁？“

男人因为他的淡定和果断而露出稍稍惊讶的表情，但很快又被脸上的笑意所掩饰，他瞟了一眼地上的尸体，”他终于死了，世界上只剩下一个埃尔文，那就是我。“

”可恶……“利威尔咬牙，眼里的怒意要冒出来，”别他妈在这里跟我胡扯，你根本就不是埃尔文，那混蛋才不会像你这样在这里装神弄鬼！“其实利威尔心里也没有着落，但他笃定自己的直觉是正确的。

躺在地上的那个人是他的调教师，埃尔文。他们相处的时间也许不够多，可也足够让他去认知这个人，利威尔对他的气质十分熟稔。相反，从面前这个家伙的神情来看，利威尔觉得他倒是欠缺了什么。

”怎么？还对着已经死了的人念念不忘吗？“

利威尔倏地抬起头看他，目光炯炯，”我想我有必要搞清楚你们到底在搞什么鬼。“

门主被他这突然的反应弄得哭笑不得，那张跟埃尔文一样的脸上出现了利威尔以往看不到的轻浮，他笑了好一会，身体一抽一抽的，利威尔看在眼里不禁露出嫌弃的表情。最后他终于忍住，“好吧，既然你这么想知道的话，我不妨告诉你好了，不过在此之前，我要送你一份礼物，答谢你全心全意的演了这场戏。”

利威尔皱起眉，还想说什么，但门主已经把面具戴上了。他拍了拍手，有人破门而入将他们包围住，门主朝手下抬了抬下巴示意，利威尔立刻被人从后面压制着反剪了双手，眼睛上也被蒙上了黑布。

这一次他不知道自己被带到了哪里，利威尔仍旧处于错愕当中。他真的死了吗？他的脑海中反复出现这个问题，为什么埃尔文要这么做呢？明明要死的人是他才对，仅仅只是因为他爱上了他的缘故吗？利威尔突然觉得这想法很可笑，而比这更可笑的是，他还在这里做些毫无用处的挣扎。但他必须知道这一切的真相，把它昭然若揭，也许能够成为复仇的很好的理由，要去复仇吗？即便无法召回他那心爱的人？

利威尔在心里一步步计算着。他被带到另一个陌生的房间里，出乎意料的有人过来给他治理身上的伤口，又有人帮他穿戴好衣服。他终于能够像个正常人一样站在人前人后，柔软的衣服覆盖他的皮肤的时候，利威尔竟然有一丝不自然，像是梦境里才会出现的情景。

等待的过程漫长而尖锐，利威尔觉得自己的心口被人放了一根跳针，每一次的跳动都伴随着刺痛。

 

“真抱歉啊，让你久等了。”

男人的声音在背后响起，利威尔立刻转过身去，他看见门主从正门缓缓朝他走过来，他的身后有人推着一个类似于水晶棺的东西。利威尔有种不好的预感。

“这是什么？”利威尔指的是男人身后的东西，他的眉毛拧在一起，脸色也很难看。

“迫不及待要打开看了吗？”门主笑了声，“我说过会送你一份礼物作为告别，那么这份惊喜就由你亲手打开吧。”说完，他身后的人就把水晶棺推到利威尔面前。

利威尔把它打量了一遍，能够从半透明中依稀看出一个人影，他猜是埃尔文的尸体。所以他犹豫了一下，然后才按下了红色的开关，等待表面半透明的门板自动滑开，缓缓地，利威尔的目光也随着打开的门板落到水晶棺里面，最后他怔住了。

的确是埃尔文的尸体没错，利威尔屏息注视着，后背一股寒气向上蔓延。

埃尔文赤身裸体的躺在棺内，脸上保持着生命最后一刻的表情，安静的闭上眼，他身上的血迹已经被擦去，露出苍白的肤色，那是只有死去或者失血过量才会有的颜色。但他的上身就没有这么好看了，甚至可以称作残忍，他的皮层被人用锋利的刀刃从下腹破开，整齐的切口一直延伸到喉咙，皮肤连着红色的肌肉和淡黄色的皮下脂肪被翻开，能够清晰看见身体内部的器官，身外还有无数的管状体通过身体中央这道巨大的裂开通往他的体内，源源不断输送着血液和各种不知名的物质。

利威尔难以置信地捂了捂嘴巴，想去触摸埃尔文身体的手却停留在半空，他转过头去盯着那个一直在等待他发话的男人，“他……没有死？”

“并不完全，不过也活不了多久了。”门主走到水晶棺旁边，用戴着黑色皮套的手抚摸着埃尔文的脸颊，十分轻柔，像在抚摸着自己一样。

这让利威尔不寒而栗，他迷惑地问他：“为什么你要这么做？”

“为什么？”面具下面的人发出细微的惊叹，接着歪过头沉思了片刻，才对他说：“埃尔文的‘意志’里没有对你解释过啊，原来你什么都不知道。”

“什么‘意志’？”利威尔越来越听不懂他说的话了。

“他的‘意志’现在已经存入我的大脑里了，包括他生前所有的记忆、意识、能力，已经全部都转移到我这里来了。”他指了指自己的脑袋，“现在躺在这副棺材里的人，噢，不，应该是活死人才对，除了他这副快要烂掉、只能靠着机器让器官存留下来的身体之外，埃尔文史密斯在这个世界上已经不存在了。”

第一次听到这种令人匪夷所思的事情，利威尔让大脑快速运转去理解他说的话，很快利威尔把他的意思理解为：他已经把埃尔文的脑袋瓜子给啃掉了。时间不容许他有深层的想法，但已经能够知道究竟发生了什么。

”所以说，你是第二个埃尔文，对么？“利威尔作出警惕的姿态，双眼紧紧盯着他看，因为他实在不知道后面会发生什么。

”请不要用‘第二’这样的词汇，“门主不以为然，”我知道你肯定很很好奇我的身份，不用怀疑，我的确不是埃尔文，我只是他的克隆体，一个跟他长得一模一样的人罢了。“

利威尔露出惊愕的表情，”什么……克隆体？怎么会有这种事情……“他想起克隆活动在很久以前就被禁止了，而面前这个有着跟埃尔文相同外观的人却又不得不使他信服，接受事实。

”很意外吧，我可怜的小羔羊，从你那双迷茫的眼睛就可以看出来，你被心爱的人利用做了一件蠢事，不仅害自己落得如此下场，还把心爱的人的性命弄丢了，我想你一辈子都会在痛苦和自责中度过吧，“那双蓝色的眼睛透过面具看向利威尔，带着嘲讽的笑意，”让我再想想……噢，埃尔文的记忆真是有趣啊，想来他平日很喜欢偷看你，满脑子都是你的影子，你在床上的表现真是令人叹为观止啊，利威尔你实在太诱人了……“男人扶着额头似乎想在记忆中寻找关键的东西，”噢，找到了，埃尔文在死之前那刻还想跟你说句‘再见’来着。“

听到这里，利威尔已经气得全身发抖，他握紧拳头，死死盯着男人。这个山寨货竟然在他面前轻而易举的把他和埃尔文的不堪往事抖出来，不加掩饰的嘲讽口吻。他的眼里仿佛有火熊熊燃烧起来，咬紧了牙，心情差到了极点。

男人对他的愤怒却熟视无睹，模仿埃尔文的语气笑着跟他说了一句”再见，亲爱的利威尔。“

利威尔实在忍不住了，他猛然冲上去，速度快得只剩下虚影，然后一拳朝男人的脑部砸去。这一砸下的力道非常重，发出一声钝响，周围的人都还没反应过来，男人已经应声倒地。

但他不至于立刻昏过去，有人连忙去扶起他，男人一手把他们全部挡开了，他坐起来低笑了几声，然后慢慢从地上站起来。

利威尔杵在那里，他看见男人缓缓摘下面具，那张一模一样的脸上浮现了熟悉的笑容，蓝色的眼睛也像以往那样凝望着他。

”实在太感谢你了，另一个我，还有，利威尔，我们又见面了。“

 

 

（10）

”这他妈又是怎么回事？！“利威尔愣了足足有五秒，然后气急败坏的朝对面的男人吼了声，上前揪起他的衣襟，”你又在耍什么把戏？“他情绪激动，双眼发红，几乎要崩溃的样子。

男人举起双手作投降状，嘴角弯起一个好看的弧度，温和善意的目光落在他脸上，”利威尔，是我，埃尔文。“

”操！“见他没再反抗，利威尔推开了他，烦躁的背过去双手撑在水晶棺上，他觉得自己全身都难受极了，尤其是低头看见埃尔文的身体被剥开躺在那里，他哆嗦着唇又强忍住，”……真是见鬼了。“

”很抱歉，我想现在还来得及跟你解释，“他顿了下，”不过时间不多了。“

他把在场的奴隶都遣走，连同那些举着枪的佣兵，偌大的房间里只剩下他们两个。

 

“说吧，到底怎么回事？”利威尔调整了心态，双手抱胸依靠在墙边，低着头，没有去看埃尔文，但他能够感受到埃尔文对他赤诚的目光，以至于觉得一切都不真实。

男人深呼了一口气，用略带沉重的语气开口，”他——也就是我现在这副身体，是从我原本的身体里克隆出来的。事情要追溯到很多年以前，我一出身就被选定作为门主的候选人，但是那个时候的我在体格方面表现都不够优异，他们担心我会夭折，于是前任门主就克隆了另外一个我——也就是这副身体的主人。他被称作我的‘影子’，如你所见，我们长得一模一样，但却有各自的性格，后来，前任门主认为还是我最适合……“

利威尔挑眼望了他一眼，”为什么那家伙最后当上了门主？“

他沉吟了片刻，回想起五年前的光景，”……继承门主的位置只有一个办法，继承他的‘意志’，把他所有的记忆、情感、意识和能力继承在自己大脑里，再去杀了他。很不幸的是，在我准备动手的时候，他却来了，他使用手段将前任门主的意志强加到他身体里，最后我们各人刚好一人一半，为了保证意识的完整，我跟他作了一个约定，在没有找到合适的继承人的时候，我们不能杀死对方。如果那时候我能杀了他的话……事情就不会沦落到现在这样了。“

”那他为什么不直接杀掉你，而把你弄得破破烂烂的塞进棺材里丢到我面前，当我是入殓师吗？“

”我想，可能他还有几个比较私人的问题要亲自问我吧，“他笑着说，目光自然而然落到身处的这副身体里，带着些无奈，”估计他没有想到我的意志会这么强烈，不过一旦我稍有松懈，‘他’马上就会回来的啊。“

利威尔认真听他说完，大概的意思他已经明白了，但他仍不明白埃尔文的意图。他沉默的看着男人，两个人的视线相交，最后利威尔点了点头，”了解了，你要怎么办？“

”趁我的意识还能控制他的时候，杀了这副身体的主人。“他看着利威尔，无比坚定地说。

”那你呢？“

男人陷入片刻的沉默，然后他重新抬起头来看向利威尔，一副从容就义的模样。”我会在死之前把意志赋予你，之后你只要拔掉那副身体上的管子就行了，“他回头看了看水晶棺里的身体，勉强挤出一个笑容，”看起来就很痛苦的样子……利威尔，你去把全部解决掉吧。“他凝望他的眼睛有着让人不容拒绝的神色。

”拜托你了。“男人从后腰抽出一把枪递给他。脸上是难得的认真和严肃。

利威尔透过那双眼睛，看见他平日里少有的东西。美丽的蓝色眼睛啊，他还想多看几眼，利威尔是那种不喜欢把太多心思说出来的人，如果舍不得，必然会用行动去挽留。此时此刻的他，正陷入自身的困扰之中，可是时间是宝贵的，有些判断必须立刻做出决定。

”你确定你的本体已经活不下去了吗？“

”啊，大概是的，也许他早就料到这一幕，已经把我身上所有神经切断了。“他回道。

利威尔突然冲上去掐住他的喉咙，仰起头瞪着他，嘴里的说辞咄咄逼人，”别他妈给我说这些，我可以干掉你现在这副身体，但你必须给我活下来！还有，我没兴趣当你那个破门主，我所做的一切只不过因为是你，埃尔文，你听清楚了么？“

他的手指握得很紧，能够感受到对方颈动脉剧烈的跳动，男人被他掐得透不过气，脸部开始涨红，他闭上眼点了头，利威尔的手才肯从他身体移开。

”好了，说吧，埃尔文，怎么才能把意志赋予给我？“

利威尔一低头，一个坚硬的物体立刻抵在了他左脑上。接着他听到男人用玩世不恭的口吻对他说：

”还不赖嘛，已经交谈到这个地步了。“

 

TBC.


End file.
